Harsh reality
by lauralove
Summary: Ryo and Rika finally got together but Ryo decided to break up with Rika. That same night Rika is attack and becomes blind. Will Ryo be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it please review**

(Rika's house)

"Rika do you want to go to a date with me?"Ryo asked blusing a shade of red that Rika never thought exist.

_is he serious?OMG my dream has come true but how did this happen? has he love me all this time?_ Rika wondered

"umm..ok."Rika answered quite unsure cause what if it was a joke.

"really then I'll come pick you up at 7 tomorrow"Ryo said smiling. That smile melt Rika everytime she saw it. She would always daydream about it.

"ok see ya"Rika said embarrassed that she has been staring at him.

"later Rika"Ryo said kissing Rika's cheek.

_OMG he did not just did that? he did this is the best day of my life_

"yeah whatever"Rika said trying to hide her blush.

(later)

knock knock

_it's him relax Rika act normal act like if you don't care yeah exactly_ Rika thought

"come in"Rika called

"Rika it's me are you ready?"Ryo asked with that smile that Rika loves so much.

"yeah"Rika answered smiling

Rika and Ryo went out to a restaurant and they had fun. After dinner Ryo kissed Rika and Rika kissed back. They decided to be a couple.Rika was the happiest girl. She thought that Ryo was going to be always with her but she was wrong.

(2 months later)

knock knock

_who could that be?_ Rika wondered

"come in"Rika called. The door opened and Ryo was there. Immediately Rika hugged him but somehow she knew something was wrong.

"is something wrong Ryo?"Rika asked hoping he would say no.

"umm...Rika I don't know how to say this"Ryo asked a little nervous.

_oh god what could be wrong? I know is something that has to do with us_

"just say it"Rika said the words came out a little harsh

"Rika I want to break up"Ryo said

_WHAT? no he's lying this a a joke no a dream this can't be happening he said he loves me no no NOOOOOOO_

"what?Ryo you're joking right?"Rika asked but she knew he wasn't.

"no Rika I'm sorry I met someone else and she is how to say this? nicer"

"WHAT? then get out of my house"Rika said

"Rika we can still be friends right?"Ryo asked

"NO GET OUT I don't want you here"Rika yelled

"Rika don't do this.."

"SHUT UP just get out"

"fine you're the worst Rika"Ryo said slamming the door.

"get out get out get out"Rika whispered.

"Rika what's wrong? I heard you yelling"Rika's mom asked

"nothing"Rika answered in a low voice.

"honey are you sure?"

"yes"

"Rika you can tell me anything"

"I'M FINE JUST GET OUT"Rika yelled running to her room.

(night)

Rika has been crying in her room for hours. She felt weak and stupid somehow she knew this was going to happen. A week ago Ryo had been acting weird. Everytime she called him he would always said he was busy or his father would say he wasn't home yet. She had started to suspect something but she just didn't want to believe it.

"why Ryo? why? "Rika asked

"You're liar you lie Ryo you LIE"Rika said throwing a pillow.

"Rika what's wrong?"Rika's mom asked

"nothing mom I'm going to Jeri's house I'll stay there just for tonight"Rika said

Rumiko wasn't sure about letting Rika going alone to Jeri's house. When her house is about 30 minutes aways but seeing her daughter so depress and sad. She knew that Jeri was the only one that could help her somehow.

"ok Rika call me when you get there"Rumiko said

"thank you mom"Rika said

(later)

Rika was walking toward Jeri's house. The tears still didn't stop from coming so she just let them flow. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. Jeri was the only one that could help her she knew that Jeri would understand.

whistle

"who's there?"Rika asked afraid of who could be there.

"my,my what's a pretty girl doing here all by herself?"a fat tall man asked

"none of your business"Rika answered trying to soud normal but it didn't work.

"girl you shouldn't talk to me like that so let's start my name is Soma so what's your"the fat man said

"like I said none of your business"Rika said with that she started to walk away.

Before she could walk away the fat man got hold of her throat and pushhed her to the wall.

"like I said girl you shouldn't talk to me like that now you will see why" before Rika could answer Soma was beating her.

Fist he throw her to the floor then she started kicking her in the head. Just when Rika thought he was done he kicked her in the eyes. When he was done he left her there unconscious.

(Rika's house)

Rumiko was dead worry about her daughter. Rika had left 2 hours ago and when she called Jeri's house she said that Rika wasn't there. Rumiko decided that she would look for her daughter.

(outside)

Rumiko thought that she should take the path to Jeri's house just incase but what she didn't expect was Rika lying there unconscious.

"Rika wake up please"Rumiko pleaded. Rumiko took her cell phoned and dialed the emergency number.

(hospital)

Rumiko didn't know what to do. She just stood there waiting for the doctor. She didn't even know who to call. Her mother had died a year ago and Rika's friends weren't fond of her except for Jeri but it was late.

"Mrs. Nonaka?"a very good looking boy asked.

"yes?"Rumiko said

"your daughter is out of danger for now but she's unconscious"the boy said

"you mean she might not wake up?"Rumiko asked afraid of what the boy would answer.

"oh no no she will wake up maybe tomorrow but.."

"but?"

"she might not be the same"

"what do you mean?"

"your daughter was attacked badly and we suspect that something will happen to her"

"like what?"

"we're not sure but like she might lose her memory or maybe her brain will be damage"

"oh god"

"I'm really sorry and you can go see her"the doctor said

"thank you"Rumiko said walking to Rika's room.

When Rumiko entered Rika's room she wanted to cry but she couldn't. She had to be strong for her daughter. She only stood there holding her daughter's hand.

"Mrs. Nonaka do you want to call someone?"the doctor asked

"no"Rumiko whispered

Thye stood there for a few minutes. None of them talking Rumiko holding Rika's hand and the doctor watching Rika.

"she's very pretty"the doctor said looking at Rika.

"yeah aren't you a little young for being a doctor?"Rumiko asked

"yeah I'm 16 and I'm not a doctor I'm an apprentice everything I told you was what the doctor told me"teh boy answered

"why didn't he tell me?"

"the hospital is really busy"

"I see"

"I'll see you around Mrs. Nonaka and Rika"

"yeah"

(next day)

"argh"Rika said starting to wake up.

"Rika you're awake"Rumiko said hugging his daughter.

"it seems so"the apprentice said

"who are you?"Rika asked trying to open her eyes.

"I'm Kenji I'm sort of a doctor"Kenji answered

"wait I'm in the hospital?"Rika asked trying to remember what happened.

"yes Rika someone attacked while you were going to Jeri's house"Rumiko answered

Then Rika remembered everything even Ryo.

"I see"Rika said.

"don't worry honey you can go home in a few days maybe"Rumiko said

"ok"Rika said opening her eyes.

"it looks like there's nothing wrong with you maybe you'll be out tomorrow"Kenji said

"ok and mom can you turn on the lights?"Rika asked

"Rika what are you talking about it's not dark and there's sunlight"Rumiko answered a little worry.

"mom what are you talking about it's dark turn on the lights"

"Rika it's not dark"

"TURN ON THE LIGHTS"Rika yelled

"Rika stop yelling what're you talking about?"Rumiko asked

"Rumiko relax I see what's wrong with her"Kenji said

"what? is her brain damage?"Rumiko asked but what it was, it was something worst.

"no she's blind"Kenji said

Rika's eyes widened.

**hope you enjoy it and sorry if there is any grammar or spelling errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update.**

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?" was heard from all over the hospital.

"Rika-san low your voice please we're in a hospital"Kenji said.

"Are you kidding? you're fucking telling me I'm BLIND and you want me to be quiet" Rika said trying her best not to yell at the doctor.

"Rika-san I know it's hard but we have other patients that need to rest now I want you to close your eyes errr..that didn't come right did it?" He wondered.

"you're an idiot why would I close my eyes when it'll be the same anyway" snarled Rika.

"Rika-san I promise I'll try my best to get your sight back"Kenji said.

"Kenji-san can you do that?"Rumiko asked finally coming back to reality.

"well there is a operation but I don't know how bad Rika's sight was hurt"

"see honey you might be able to see again" Rumiko said trying to look at the positive side.(wich there isn't)

"but what about school? they will make fun of me and Ry..."Rika stopped at the middle of her sentence. She didn't want to think about _him_ now. She had more problems to deal with.

"don't worry there is a special school for people like you"Kenji said.

"I don't want to go to that school what can they teach me when I can't see a thing?"Rika asked clearly annoy of what was she going through.

"well maybe but you'll meet peolple like you you can make friends and..."He couldn't even finish cause he was stop by a furious Rika.

"why would I want to make friends? I already have and maybe those people are just weak people that don't eve know what is suffering"Rika said before she could say more she was slapped.

_slap_

"how can you say that Rika? you don't even know them you might be able to see again and some of them might not they might not even have enough money to pay a surgery and what about you? just because you're blind you think you know what is suffering then let me tell you one thing Rika you don't" with that he left.

Rika stayed quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"mom just because I can't see that doesn't mean that I don't know that the clothes you want me to wear are too girly"Rika said. She had been thinking of what Kenji said to her.

"Rika but today it's your first day at school and I want you to look nice" Rumiko insisted. Rika didn't even bother to tell her mom that nobody would care how she is dress since that nobody will be able to see her.

_sigh_"fine"

"Rika mmmm you know your friend called"Rumiko said helping Rika to get dress.

"WHAT? what did you tell them? and who called?"Rika asked panic taking over her.

"relax Rika it was Jerry she was asking me why you haven't been to schoo I told her you were you sick but then she said that if she could come here I didn't know what to tell her so the only thing I could say was that you had an accident and that you didn't want to go to school anymore she asked me if you were all right I said yes but she kept insisting so I did the only thing I could"

"what?"

"I hang up"

...silence

"so you didn't tell her I was blind?"Rika asked breaking the silence.

"of course not I think you're the one that should tell them"Rumiko answered wrapping around Rika's waist a ribbon.

"not so tight well I'm not going to tell them and neither are you ok"Rika said.

_sigh_ "ok Rika it's your decision"

"mom there is something you should know?"

"what?"

"Ryo and I broke up"

"I know"

"...WHAT?"

"I think it was obvious"

"..oh right"

"ok Rika you're ready you look so lovely"Rumiko exclaimed.

_'oh god sometimes I wish I could see again'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ok Rika here we are listen up I'll pick you up in five hours and wait for me inside ok I'm going to talk to Kenji to see when you can have the surgery ok darling see you later"Rumiko said kissing Rika's cheek and leaving her infront of a room.

_'great how the hell do I know where is the doorknob'_Rika thought. _'maybe I should knock'_

_knock knock_

"auch"someone said.

"oops"Rika said "sorry"

"it's okay mmmmm and who are you?"the same person asked.

"I'm Rika Nonaka I'm new here and I don't know what to do" Rika said.

"oh you're the new student well I'm Ukira Yamichiki"Ukira said. She then held up her hand to shake Rika's. When she didn't respond. Ukira simply took her hand and shook it "that's what you're suppose to do when you meet someone"

_'what the hell is wrong with this lady? How the hell was I suppose to know when I can't see'_

"Rika let me explain some thing with you in this school you never make fun of anybody and what we do here is to teach you how to see without looking understood?"Ukira asked turning around to see Rika's respond but Rika only had a 'WTF' look.

"how can I see without looking?"Rika asked.

"we'll explain to you later now I'm going to seat you in table 4 I want you to meet people and talk to them ok?"

"..h.h.aai"Rika answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rika didn't know what to do. First she was seated with some people but Rika didn't know if in fact she was. If there was people they obviously didn't want to talk to her since she hasn't heard anyone. That's until she felt someone's hand touching her face.

"what the fuck?"She asked slapping the hand away.

"you have a pretty face"someone said. It sounded like a girl.

"what?"Rika asked.

"..oh sorry where are my manners? My name is Ayuki Hataki it's a pleasure to meet you and you are?" the girl asked known as Ayuki.

"Rika Nonaka mmmm what were you doing to my face?"Rika asked.

"oh I was jut lookin at it"She answered.

...silence

"you're kidding right? you're not blind are you?"

"of course I am silly"Ayuki said punching Rika in a friendly way.

That's it Rika was completaly lost.

"How can you see my face when you're blind?"Rika asked trying her best not to yell at the girl of how stupid she was.

"well I can see it by touching your face and you really have a pretty face"Ayuki explained.

"touching?"

"yeah that's one of the things we're teach here how to see how someone looks you know see without looking"

_'ooh so that's what she meant'_

"I see so mmmm how long have you been here?" Rika asked trying her best to start a conversation.

"4 years"Ayuki answered blandly.

"really? how old are you?"

"17"

"so you have been blind since you were thirteen it must had been harsh"

"it wasn't I'm actually glad I am"

...other pause of silence

_'ok definately everyone is weird in here'_

"how can you be glad that you're blind? I mean I will love to see again wouldn't you?"Rika asked.

"no"

"ok you can't stop with the serious answers it's getting on my nerves"

"..fine"

_sigh_"soooooo how did you became blind?"

...another pause of silence

"I don't remember"Ayuki said struggling with her answer. It was obvious she was lying.

"okayyyyyy mmmm what's your mother's name?" At that question Ayuki flinched. Of course Rika didn't see her but she felt it.

"Kasuki"Ayuki answered emotionless.

"really that's a nice name and how old is she?"

"she's dead"

...a really long pause of silence

" I..I'm sorry ..I..I di.dn't m.ean itt"Rika apoligized.

"it's okay I don't mind I don't even care"Ayuki said.

"okay...so what about your dad?"

"he's dead too"

...another long pause of silence

"I think I'm going to stop asking questions"Rika said a little bother of how Ayuki sounded like she wasn't bother at all that her parents were dead.

_'maybe Dr. Kenji was right there are other people that have been through worst'_

"Do you want to go to the lake with me tomorrow?"Ayuki asked like if Rika hadn't ask anything.

"mmmm sure who else is going with us?'Rika asked a little unsure.

"just you and me"

"but we can't see how do we know where we going or that we are not lost?"Rika asked worriedly. Instead of answering Ayuki chuckled.

"Rika been blind isn't a problem once you get use to it it's like you can see again anyway the lake is behind this building and I know we're getting out early so we can get out of here go to the lake for a while and then come back"Ayuki answered with a sweet voice.

_'wow her voice is so sweet and maybe she's right after all I'm new in this'_

"ok I guess"Rika said.

"yay"Ayuki said hugging Rika.

_'oh god she's really strong she's going to kill me'_

"can'..t..brea..th"Rika choked out.

"oh sorry"

"it's okay

They started talking about random things that they didn't even notice it was time to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rika" She heard her mother call.

"mom I'm here"Rika said.

"oh honey there you are and..oh who is this?"Rumiko asked pointing to Ayuki.

"oh her she's Ayuki my...friend"Rika said.

"oh that's sweet mmm wait for me here honey I'll go talk to you teacher"

"ok mmm Ayuki who is going to pick you up?"Rika's question was answered by a woman's yell.

"ooh Ayuki you're here why don't you ever wait where I tell you to be?"The woman asked but her question was answered with silence.

_sigh_"let's go Ayuki"the woman said dragging Ayuki by her arm.

"ok Kasuki"Ayuki said.

_'Kasuki? Isn't that her mother's name but isn't she dead? just what the hell are you hiding Ayuki?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"you know Ayuki is really a pretty girl" Rumiko said trying to start a conversation.

"really how does she look like?"Rika asked curiosity taking over her.

"well she has round blue eyes that are very pretty and silky straight strawberry blonde hair (like matsumoto's from bleach) and let me tell you she has a really nice body but she shouldn't cover up herself that much"

"why? how was she dress?"

"well she had tight jeans and a blue tank top but she had a big shirt covering her"

"how did you know she had a tank top when she had a shirt over?"

"well the shirt was white but a little clear so you could see throught "

"oooh I see"

"and Is she a nice person?"

"yeah but she's...weird"

"how?"

"well she told me both of her parents were dead but she sounded like she didn't care if they were dead or alive"

"Rika honey there are some people tha hide their emotions maybe she doesn't like to talk about that"

"yeah maybe but she sounded so...I don't know uncaring I guess and then everytime I tried to ask her about her family and how she got blind she would always avoid the subject"

"I see"

"and that's not all when I was with her someone came to pick her up but Ayuki ignored her like she wasn't even there and what's worst she called her Kasuki"

"and what's wrong with that? it's a real nice name"

"yeah but she told me her mothe's name was Kasuki it was so weird"

"..."

"what's with the quiet talk mom?"Rika asked a little worry since her mother was the kind of person that wouldn't stop talking.

_sigh_" I saw the woman that came to pick up Ayuki she looked alot like her except for her eyes hers were green but they looked so alike I thought it was her mother.

"I see"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you like it. I know this chapter was only about Rika and her friend but I just want to show how Rika met Ayuki and all that. Please review.**


End file.
